There's Something about love
by Avalonia Lagi Galau
Summary: Kurapika kurta, sang gadis yang cantik nan dingin bertemu cinta sekaligus musuh pertamanya yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer, Si playboy, pintar dan ganteng. Before read this Fic, make sure you read the warning inside.


Minna-sannnn Genki? ( Nggak!) -_-"  
>Ini fic Kita-chan yang baru nih. And soal Lost in Palembangnya masih dalam proses pemikiran.<br>tanpa banyak ngomong and Basa-basi, baca yuk Cap Cyuss!

**Disclaimer: Togashi Sensei ^^**

**There's something about love  
>Kuroro &amp; Kurapika Love Story<strong>

**Rated: T untuk keadaan romance di chapter sekarang dan seterusnya**

**-  
>Pairing: Kitaru hanya mau Kuroro-kun dijodohkan sama Kurapika-chan<br>Forever  
>Mohon Do'a restunya yaaa!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**Typo berterbangan di mana-mana, Gaje, Abal, Norak, Fem!Kura, Hancur kayak kapal Titanic (?), Dan banyak OOCnya.  
>Kita-chan membuat fic ini dengan 100% dari pikiran Kitaru sendiri yang segar dan bugar (?) Kitaru tidak mengcopy &amp; Pastememplagiat dari cerita orang lain. Jika ada persamaan. Kitaru mengucapkan mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena Kitaru tidak tempe (?).  
>You don't like it?<br>Well, Don't Read this Fic until end.  
>Dan Silahkan tekan tombol back untuk kembali ke Hunter x Hunter Archive<br>Atau  
>Tekan tombol "X" di pojok layar LaptopKomputer/Tab/Ipad/Handphone/Smartphone anda.  
>Kitaru tentunya tidak menerima Flame dari anda. Kitaru hanya menerima saran atau kritikan dari anda untuk memperbaiki Fic Kitaru ini jika ada kesalahan. Dan sekali lagi Kitaru ucapkan mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya jika ada kesalahan di Fic ini.<strong>

**Warm Regard -_^**

**Kitaru Uchiha & Otaknya (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOUGE<br>NEW HOUSE**

* * *

><p>1 Januari, di kota Lukuso<p>

1 Januari adalah tanggal dimana semua orang merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarga, teman, atau yang tercinta. Tetapi tidak untuk gadis bersurai pirang ini. Dia hanya meluangkan waktunya di apartemen sambil menatap jalan yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan bermotor. Asap yang mengepul di sepanjang jalan itu membuat beberapa orang yang lewat berbatuk-batuk. Diseberang jalan, gadis itu melihat sepasang kekasih barusan keluar dari restoran mewah. Tangan lelaki itu menarik dagu si perempuan dan bibir mereka pun saling bertemu. Gadis bersurai pirang itu pun menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan jendela kesayangannya tersebut, lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, dia membuka lemari yang berwarna ungu dan mulai mengeluarkan pakaiannya. Ketika dia mengeluarkan separuh pakaiannya, dia melihat sebuah foto yang terselip antara dinding lemari dan baju. Dia mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya polos. Itu adalah foto ketika dia berusia 7 tahun. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang panjang (yang sekarang dipotong pendek) dan mata sebiru samudra. Juga baju terusan yang senada dengan matanya. Disamping kirinya terdapat seorang pria berambut coklat dengan mata yang sipit. Disamping kanannya juga ada seorang wanita yang mempuntai rambut yang sama dengan gadis tersebut.

**DRRRRTTT**

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dia menaruh foto tersebut di kasur dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Shaiapouf<strong>

**To : Kurapika kurta**

**Subject : Siap?**

**Mail :Kurapika sayang. Apakah kau sudah siap? Ayah sekarang berada di luar apartemenmu :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis yang bernama Kurapika itu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mulai memasukkan seluruh bajunya kedalam koper dan juga foto itu. Sebelum keluar, Kurapika memandang seluruh ruang utama itu dan keluar dari apartemennya.<p>

Ketika diluar, seorang lelaki berambut pirang memeluk Kurapika dengan erat.

" Kau siap, Kura-chan?" Pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat ekspresi Kurapika. Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tipis, sehingga hampir tidak dikategorikan senyuman. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berbadan besar mendekati mereka.

" Tuan Shaiapouf, Nona Kurapika, apakah anda sudah siap?"  
>" Sudah, Uvogin. Nyalakan mobilnya!"<br>" Baiklah tuan." Pria itu mengambil _Walkie Talkie._  
>" Zebro! Nyalakan mobilnya!" Kata Uvogin seraya mengiringi mereka berdua ke mobil Limosin mahal. Tiga mobil Limosin tersebut mulai meninggalkan apartemen yang tinggi itu.<p>

Kurapika hanya menatap ke luar kaca sambil menopang dagu. Perasaannya campur aduk, ada perasaan sedih, senang dan bingung. Dia merasa sedih karena teringat kedua orang tuanya ketika dia melihat foto tersebut. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan di pesawat. Dan dia dikirim ke panti asuhan. Di panti asuhan, Kurapika adalah anak yang periang dan ceria. Tetapi, semuanya berubah ketika Shaiapouf datang dan mengadopsinya. Kenapa? Bagi Kurapika, Shaiapouf adalah ayah yang KUPER (kurang perhatian) sama anaknya. Shaiapouf lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan besar daripada Kurapika sendiri. Dan Kurapika pun sendirian dirumah. Shaiapouf menyewa apartemen supaya Kurapika tidak sendirian. Dia bisa bergaul sama tetangganya. Dan itu juga tidak berhasil, karena tetangganya rata-rata sudah menikah dan manula. Akhirnya, Shaiapouf memutuskan untuk membeli rumah baru.

Disisi kesenangan Kurapika adalah, dia bisa meninggalkan apartemennya yang sempit dan kumuh itu. Disisi kebingungannya adalah, dimana letak rumah barunya tersebut? Sampai-sampai mereka harus duduk dimobil selama sehari. Pertanyaan Kurapika dijawab oleh tulisan dipapan hijau.

"**Selamat datang di kota YorkShin"**

'_YorkShin? Mengapa Shaiapouf membeli rumah di kota ini? Mengapa tidak di Lukuso? Disana kan banyak rumah yang belum dibeli?" _Batin Kurapika. Kurapika menatap Shaiapouf yang juga menatap Kurapika.

" Karena rumah barumu dekat dengan sekolah terelite. Kau tahu kan Hunter High School? Aku berencana untuk memasukkan kamu ke sekolah itu. Supaya pengetahuanmu bertambah luas." Ucap Shaiapouf seakan membaca pikiran Kurapika.

" Tapi, mengapa harus Hunter High School ayah? Sekolah lain kan sama saja?" sahut Kurapika polos. Mendengar itu Shaiapouf tertawa.

" Mengapa? Aku tidak mau putriku belajar di sekolah murahan, aku khawatir pengetahuanmu tidak akan bertambah." Kata Shaiapouf seraya menyesap tehnya. Dan mereka tiba di Lotus Avenue. Sebuah komplek yang elite di kota YorkShin. Dan mereka pun berhenti di rumah bergaya zaman Victoria dan bercat warna cokelat muda dan berlantai dua. Kurapika perlahan mengikuti Shaiapouf sambil memandang rumah barunya itu.

" Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus kan?" Shaiapouf menepuk pundak Kurapika pelan. Kurapika mengangguk dan menjelajahi kamar-kamar dirumah itu.

" Ayah membeli seluruh perabotan rumahmu. Baiklah, semoga kau senang dirumah barumu. Sampai jumpa, sayang." Shaiapouf meninggalkan Kurapika dan kembali ke kantornya.

" Huh! Dasar kuper!" ucap Kurapika, lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang luas dan lembut. Lalu dia memasukkan bajunya ke lemari mahal yang terbuat dari kayu yang langka.

**TINNGG**

Suara bel rumah terdengar di telinga Kurapika. " Huh! Tunggu sebentar!" Kurapika turun dari tangga dan berjalan pelan ke pintu depan. Kurapika berpikir pasti seorang Suami-Istri datang menjenguk tetangga barunya. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat tampak terkejut ketika Kurapika membuka pintu. Gadis itu membawa Kantong sambil tertunduk malu.

" A... Ano, kamu pasti Kurapika Kurta kan?" Tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

" Hn. Aku Kurapika Kurta. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Kurapika ramah. Gadis itu menyodorkan kantong tersebut. Kurapika menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

" I… Itu perlengkapan sekolahmu, besok kau harus bangun pagi. Sekolah akan dimulai jam 7."

" Hah? Secepat itu?" Kurapika membuat gadis itu kaget lagi. Lalu gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

" Iya. Oh i… iya, dikantong itu ada seragam sekolah lengkap dan buku pelajaran. Dan bodohnya aku, namaku Chiyo. Besok, bolehkan aku pergi bersamamu."

" Senang bertemu denganmu Chiyo. Dan iya, aku kan tidak tahu letak sekolah itu. Jadi, baiklah." Mendengar itu Chiyo tersenyum dan pulang kerumahnya yang berada di seberang jalan. Lalu, Kurapika menyiapkan peralatan untuk besok dan pergi tidur karena capai di perjalanan dari Lukuso ke Yorkshin tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC (Tubercolosis) (?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN = Minna-san! Kita-chan kembali dalam ke hiatusannya (Audience : *Bertepuk tangan*), Dan sekarang Kita-chan membawa fic tentang romance yang akan muncul pada chapter ke depan. Jadi harap bersabarnya ya minna-san. Dan tentang warning yang diatas, jika ada kesalahan dalam Fic Kitaru yang satu ini. Harap diberi saran atau kritikan (Terutama para senpai) Terkecuali F-L-A-M-E. Jadi gomen buat fic Kitaru yang membuat anda tidak nyaman. Bila ada gangguan mata, anggota tubuh, dan otak, harap hubungi dokter atau rumah sakit terdekat. Dan tentunya kalian tahu kan kalau di Jepang gak ada yang namanya SMS-an? Kalau gak tahu di Jepang adanya Email-an.  
><strong>

**Oh ya! sebelum kita-chan menutup pidato ini (?) ada yang mau Kita-chan sampaikan.**

**REVIEW AKAN DIBUKA DALAM**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Bagi anda yang berbaik hati untuk mereview. Silahkan mereview sekarang**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu karena anda sudah mau membaca fic Kitaru ini.**

** Salam**

**Kitaru Uchiha, sang newbie teralay  
>(Nyadar nih anak)<strong>


End file.
